This invention relates to an apparatus for suspending and manoeuvring a load and is more particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with the field of theatrical or stage effects, for example, the suspension of a person or article in theatrical "flying".
Known theatrical "flying" apparatus has the capability, among others, to rotate a person or article through 180.degree.. However, greater angles of rotation have not hitherto been possible. Hence it would be desirable to alleviate this disadvantage and to provide for unrestricted rotation of a load.